


I wrote my way out of hell, i wrote my way to revolution

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus's voice wavers with his thoughts, and he loosens his hold on Potter's throat. The boy drags in a thick, wet breath. "And," Severus continues, " I find, I cannot manage to hate you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wrote my way out of hell, i wrote my way to revolution

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own anything, the wonderful jk rowling does

Severus's breathing is loud to his own ears. Potter's face is beginnin to turn a deep shade of red. Snape is snarling, _"You are a disgusting, disrespectful little brat and-"_

Severus's voice wavers with his thoughts, and he loosens his hold on Potter's throat. The boy drags in a thick, wet breath. "And," Severus continues, " I find, I cannot manage to hate you."

It's a piece of him that is punched out like a fist through a wall. The plaster is crumbling to leave behind a jagged hole. Potter looks up at him with surprise. His bony hands cease their attack on Snape's docile hold on his throat and fall away. Potter lifts his chin to Snape , the action translating into defiance. Snape's mouth curls around how truly Gryffindoric the boy is.

Severus's fingers rub at the purpling skin before his hand too falls aside. To him the silence is terse. The air is thin, too thin, for a few dragging moments. Snape refuses to be the first to blink in their staring match. Soon, Potter's chin drops and he peers at him through his lashes. It makes Severus's body throb horribly with heat. He curses himself for becoming victim to his own attraction.

Potters hand comes to lay on the front of his robes where Severus is sure he can feel the beating of his heart. He stares at the visible words that scar Potter's olive skin. His throat closes around the sick feeling trying to claw it's way up. He takes in the boy before him; Potter's eyes have turned hard and are alight with anger. He opens his mouth, and Severus sees his resolve break. The green eyes soften and glow minutely with tears. His voice is watery when he speaks. " I don't know how to hate you, not anymore."

Potter's quiet confession is not relieving, there is no euphoria. Severus's is hit between the ribs with it. He isn't foolish enough to imagine a happy ending with war burgeoning just beyond the walls of the castle, hell it's brewing in the castle. He sees Potter's jaw tighten and recognizes it like a snake coiling ready to strike. He beats down his screaming reflexes as Potter's hand curls in his robes. He is pulled forward until his body is flush against Potter's. Two bony arms wrap around his waist. The wall he had pushed Potter against in his rage is now supporting them. He is caught off guard by the kiss that lands on the edge of his mouth. Potter, nearly an adult now, is tall enough to brush his jaw with his up curved nose.

Severus stares down at him with considering eyes. His eyes sweeping over the bright green eyes and sparse dark freckles. His stomach is twisted with want, and Potter's eyes keep looking at his mouth. His morally compass is beyond shattered and he weighs the pros and cons minutely. He drops his mouth to Harry's when he realizes that now in his office will affect nothing of the future. The war will rage, deaths will pile up, and he won't survive it.

Harry moves with him in clumsy eagerness, his hands digging into Severus's back and pulling him closer. Moaning as a thigh slides between his own. Severus grabs his sharp hips and holds them to the wall as his cock slides against Potter's thigh in his pants. Harry's oversized jeans rub against his erection painfully. He pulls his mouth away from Severus and moans at the way the older man grinds their hips together. His teeth dig into his lip as another pair bite as his jaw.

His knees feel weak as Severus leaves open mouth kisses to the bruises around his neck, his dick twitching at the reminder of being choked. He releases his hold on the man's robes and brings a hand between their hips to wrap around Snape's hard on.

Snape groans into Harry's neck. His mouth goes to his ear and he whispers roughly, "Get on your knees." He kisses over Harry's racing pulse point before the boy falls to his knees.

Snape runs a hand through the messy black hair and opens his robes, his black slacks resting low on his hips. Harry's hands shake as they open his fly. Severus watches him with half lidded eyes and pulls himself out. He holds his leaking cock and brings Harry's head closer. His lips quiver with nerves but he puts his mouth over the head. Severus groans quietly, petting the boy's hair as he takes him deeper. His mouth is warm and he pushes his hips forward, Potter gags as he hits the back of his throat. His green eyes are dark and he pushes himself to the point of gagging.

Severus pulls himself out, rubbing his cock over the boy's red mouth. His hand fisting tightly in Potter's hair and the boy whimpers, his hips bucking at empty air. He stares at Potter, lost in watching him. He crushes the half of thought about how beautiful he is. "Stick your tongue out."

Harry licks his lips before letting his tongue flatten out, and hit the dungeon air. Severus places his cock on his tongue and slides deeper into the warm, stopping when he hit the boy's throat. His hold on his hair helping keep Harry in place as the boy squirms. The eyes look up at him as they begin to leak tears down his cheeks. Severus groans and begins to fuck the Harry's mouth. He watches as Harry palms his own cock through his jeans and lets himself be used. He watches Harry's eyes glaze over as he uses his mouth and slows down enough for him to breathe.

He feels himself getting closer to climax and fucks Harry's mouth quicker. He stops when he is buried in his throat. The warm fluid filling the boy's mouth, he watches Harry's reaction and keeps his softening cock in his mouth until the boy swallows. His chin has a mix of come and spit drying. Harry takes a deep breath as soon as he can pull himself together. Severus kneels beside him. He kisses at the tears on his cheeks, and let's Harry take his mouth as his hand finds the boy's cock.

He gets his hand in the the waist line of Potter's jeans and jerks him quickly. Harry easily falling apart after being neglected for so long. When he comes he cries out Severus's name and his hand is bruising around his bicep. He slumps with his head on Severus's shoulder. There is finally some peace.

~

The funeral is nearly empty. Despite clearing Snape's name after the war he was still unappreciated. Harry watches as the coffin is lowered into the ground. He handled most of the funeral arrangements and picked a plot in the same grave yard as his parents. He grabs a hand full of dirt, his pants knees dirtying as he kneels in the soil.

He stands over the hole, letting the dirt slip through his fingers and land on the shiny coffin. He thinks not of Snape's last delirious words. He thinks of the night over a year ago. The aftermath as they picked themselves up and back together.

_Severus's lips on his forehead. Harry refusing to leave; he had foolishly clung to any idea of a happy ending. They had fought. Their shouts could've woken the entire castle. It ended though, Severus telling him to stop with his blind hope and optimism in a war zone. They kissed again and this time when Harry cried he wiped away his own tears. He went to the door, Snape's voice following him. "Stay alive, Potter. "_

_He had looked back, nodding when they made eye contact. He heard another quiet three words but didn't look back. With his heart racing he headed back to Gryffindor tower. He had a something to plan._

Now, as he stares at the coffin he coughs up the words that have been sitting in his throat for months. " I love you too." He wipes his hand on his pants and apparates. The wind stops blowing, and the clouds cover the sky leaving things a dark grey. A war has been completed, the deaths have all been counted, and Severus Snape did not survive. The cemetery is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback, please


End file.
